Thermodynamic studies of solvent isotope effects including heats of solution of gaseous, liquid and solid solutes in H2O and D2O vapor pressure isotope effects, and phase equilibrium studies are being made. The data is interpreted with the aid of the molecular theory of isotope effects in condensed phase systems.